


Nanadaime

by Hayato (TheLennyBunny)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Epilogue What Epilogue, F/M, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, seriously fuck the ending of naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLennyBunny/pseuds/Hayato
Summary: The kimono is tight, and she spends a good ten minutes adjusting it to her standards. She has thirty minutes until the ceremony.





	Nanadaime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falterth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falterth/gifts).



Sakura breathed in deeply, readjusting her kimono. It was tight but still allowed for movement, shoving off her curves but not her weapons, a shade lighter than hair.

"You look more like a courtesan than a ninja." She turned and glared at Sasuke.

"Will you shut the hell up and stop acting like you're too noble to say hooker? I've seen you eat a tomato like an apple."

The Uchiha, per usual, rolled his eyes and went back to reviewing the security detail, sending his summons intermittently to talk with the jounin on staff. Naruto was off gods' knew where, likely buttering up the Mizukage and Kazekage. 

She turned back to her mirror. It was a little tight. But the last few before her had gone decked in full armour, declaring themselves ninjas before they were people. She didn't want to do that, much as she was one before the other. So she hid like a ninja did, armour and blades under pretty looks and bright colours.

Sakura supposed her summons made sense, all things considered. Bright colours hiding deadly venom and secrets.

"Sakura, are you ready?"

She glanced at Kakashi in the doorway. His normal mask had been replaced with a hanging cloth, decorated with golden leaves. She looked at her reflection one more time and nodded, turning away. Sasuke raised one hand in salute as she passed, still murmuring with a ferret at his knee.

"You think I'm ready for this?" She asked as they walked down the hall. He looked at her bemusedly out of the corner of his eye.

"Girl, when they shoved me into this, I wasn't ready at all. But I still made it through and lead us through a war." He snorted, disturbing his cloth. "You can't be any worse."

Well. That was one way to look at it. She shook her head and they forged on.

Tsunade was waiting at the end, dressed in a ceremonial kimono with the symbol of the Senju stitched onto the back. She smiled at them, lips quirked. There wasn't any need to say anything, here. Instead she grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug, radiating warmth and the smell of herbs.

One more doorway to pass. Sakura breathed in deep once more and finally dismissed Susano, hissing a goodbye. Then she opened the door, Kakashi stepping out first. The crowd was massive, colours mixing into a flurry of noise. As she emerged behind him the voices rose to a cacophony.

"Citizens of Konohagakure!" Kakashi bellowed, "It is a momentous day in our history, to have previous hokages here to swear in the new kage, not seen since the Sandaime and Yondaime!"

A roar of voices, cheering, fists pumping in the air. She could see Lee and Tenten at the very front, nearly jumping in place. Kakashi waited for it to die down before he spoke once more.

“It is my honour to present your next hokage, tested by war and taught by two of the Sannin! Haruno Sakura, please step up to the dais so you may be anointed by the traditions of our people.”

She did, leaning forward for him to place the robes round her shoulders. The traditional cup of sake and tree sap was offered and he sipped at it, passing it to her next. It tasted like tree bark and off sushi, but she still took her fill. Then she leaned down once more, and the hat was carefully lain on her head.

She stood tall, and the people of Konoha were a sea as they celebrated. She could see Kiba with Akamaru, Ino, Nara-san, Shiranui-san, Haru-obaa from the grocer’s, Mari-chan from the salon. They all mixed together, cheered together. She smiled as she stepped to the dias, clearing her throat.

“It is a privilege to take Konohagakure under my care, and I will ensure our village flourishes in this new age. We will not be bogged down by war for a fourth generation, and we will see  _ change _ , or may my chakra be sealed and subsumed!”

Another roar and she noticed, on the very edge of it all, a bright spot of yellow and orange, hakama standing out amongst the cooler colours. A figure in straight black was next to them, still while the former was a blur of movement. Sakura smiled and raised a hand.

How far they’d come, she thought. To think they’d been a rookie team that couldn’t even work together when they first started. All it took was a little bloodshed and insane ancestors to bring a team to legends, she supposed. She couldn’t say she minded that it’d been such a difficult journey. They’d not be themselves without it, and she wouldn’t trade her boys for the world. Much as she’d like to bash their heads in sometimes.

So she kept waving, planned for council meetings and Jounin evaluations, and counted down the minutes before she could step down, into the hall, pass to her new home and open the door to a grinning face and stoic figure. Until she was enveloped by two pairs of arms and got to cook a simple dinner, chatting all the while.

She was content, and she could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> huehue yes  
> tumblr >> thelennystorm.tumblr.com  
> (art) twitter >> https://twitter.com/VulpinePrints


End file.
